Capelle Turchese
Capelle Turchese is the 16 year old daughter of The Fairy with Turquoise Hair from the fairy tale, Pinocchio. She is a Rebel, and feels too lazy to help some puppet with its problems. Capelle is a very lazy and disorganized girl. She always procrastinates with anything she does and she's not quite proud of it. She does grant wishes for her fellow peers because it's what she loves to do! Portrayer TBA Character Personality Capelle is someone who you might stare at and just wonder, "What is that?". She is mostly described as lazy, disorganised and procrastinates a lot. She's also uncontrollably clumsy. Unsurprisingly, Capelle has a great sense of humour. She looks at people and try to trigger something with her magic to make them look like something without affecting them. (What is this? Shadow Pranking?! xD) She also has a very childish behaviour and gets extremely stingy when it comes to candy. She'll take advantage of her magic and steal all the candies from people when she gets the chance. She still uses her magic carefully. Appearance Capelle has fair skin with freckles on her cheeks. Her hair is the most important feature for her and takes serious care of it. It is purely turquoise and it shines in the sun. Some people have thought it was magic hair. She has lavander eyes and pastel pink lips. She has blue and pink freckles on both sides of her cheeks. She has wings, but doesnt really like to show them off. She also wears a pair of reading glasses. Fairy Tale - Pinocchio The Adventures of Pinocchio Relationships Family Her mother is The Fairy with Turquoise Hair, or simply The Blue Fairy. She has a lot of siblings and relatives who are all fairies, including Aria Turchese and Tessa Turchese. 'Fairy with the Turquoise Hair' She and her mother are distant, since Capelle seems to be avoiding her about the whole 'destiny' thing. Her grandmother thinks that Sherri is a bad influence on Capelle, but Capelle says otherwise. 'Aria Turchese' TBA 'Tessa Turchese' TBA Friends She is any normal girl in her school, not too popular, not too unpopular, just right. She and Sherri Esel have been best friends since the start of the year. She is a flirt with the donkey boys in Larry Esel's group, but she knows her sister Tessa already hooked up with one. Pet She owns a pet donkey named Rolana, since she wanted to pick on Rolana Candeliere when she was younger. Romance She would want to meet her Prince Charming but at the same time, she isn't looking forward to it. She has a crush on a boy, but she thinks he wouldnt feel the same. Outfits Basic TBA Legacy Day TBA Getting Fairest TBA Trivia *Capelle is short for Capelli which means hair in Italian. Timeline *May 20, 2014: Capelle's page was created and Capelle Turquoise was born. *May 29, 2014: Capelle is drawn and her artwork is uploaded! *July 4, 2014: She is Adopted by Mishachu Tubby Quotes Gallery Capelle.png|Basic Capelle Category:Pinocchio Category:Mishachu Tubby's OCS Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fairies